1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder which records input data.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, the recording density of a recorder is, in general, fixed for each recorder. When the recording density is to be changed in a laser beam printer, a service man changes a rotating speed of a motor (polygon motor) which drives a polygon mirror which scans a laser beam. Recently, a laser beam recorder in which the rotating speed of the polygon mirror can be changed under a change command for recording density from a controller which is an external unit, has been developed. In such a recorder, however, if the recording density is switched during a recording operation, the image is disturbed because the rotating speed of the polygon mirror is changed during the recording operation. Accordingly, when the recording density is to be switched, it is necessary to resend the change of recording density command from the external unit after the recording operation is terminated. This significantly lowers the throughput.
A recorder whose recording density (resolution) is changeable is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,387 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,561 assigned to the assignee of the present application, but further improvement has been desired.